<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disappointed by SinScrivener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266897">Disappointed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener'>SinScrivener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley does the BIG oops</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur &amp; Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disappointed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On going thing (I believe it starts with Madam guillotine)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting with disapproving eyes upon him, Crowley looked around, first at his 'guardians' Hastur and Ligur, then, to his Lord Beelzebub and zher right hand, Duke Dagon.</p><p>His ears lowered as well as his pretty redhead.</p><p>He'd majorly fucked up!</p><p>"I did try-"</p><p>"Zzzzzilence!" His Lord buzzed sharply and he flinched.</p><p>"He was found Above, as he was allowed to be, not Tempting, nor Lurking, nor Killing-" Hastur began coldly, his endless dark eyes staring at his Lord alone with guilt.</p><p>"Instead he was found amongst Man and an Angel of all Creations! Behaving like one of them-"</p><p>"If I may speak?" Crowley tried only to screech when Ligur snapped at him, catching his shoulder before he could bend back far enough.</p><p>"SHUT IT!"</p><p>"Duke Ligur, act as a proper Duke or cease and desist at once! Our Lord needs no nonsense at present!" Dagon snarled, sharp fangs clicking as they spoke to the dark skinned Demon who attacked.</p><p>Ligur grumbled but stood up straight and let Hastur finish, a lizard like tail forming and coiling unseen along one of his legs as a security anchor with all attention upon him, "We dealt with the mortals but before we got the Angel, we found ourselves here, seems Crawleys learned to Return Home at last! How fortunate for the Angel.."</p><p>"We could sniff him out my Lord!" Dagon assured, ears and ear fins perked only to lower quickly as said Lord waved a hand instead and buzzed to Crowley, "Have we found a friend?"</p><p>Crowley held his bleeding shoulder and griminced up at his Lord, their cold icy blue eyes chilling his serpentine yellows.</p><p>He lowered his head but acted it out as a means of checking his hurts.</p><p>"Have you forgotten where your loyaltiezzz lie?"</p><p>"I'm loyal to you my Disgraceful Lord! I assure you! I was caught early is all-"</p><p>A snarky snort came from Hastur as Ligur spat as he laughed, "Really then? Fooled us right good then! Not a single evil smell ANYWHERE~ Taught him good, ey Hastur?"</p><p>Hastur chuckled, arms crossed and pointed out, "Seems we did, Ligur! Seems we did! Must be ready for his Proving then if he's done such a fine job?"</p><p>"Ahh, your right, Pet! Should that be done, Lord Beelzebub?" The two 'Father's' of Crowley waited for their Lord's blessings and their reply made Crowley speak out of turn once more, "Ssssseemsss he izzzz ready, Dagon, sssee when that kind of Angel will be on Earth again~ Let ussss sssee how well our little Crowely hazz done in gaining hiss and the mortalsss trussst~"</p><p>"No! My Lord, please wait!" And thusly, reached out to grab for their robes.</p><p>An upper kick sent Crowley back to Hastur and Ligur, Dagons fins rattling as they snarled in an angry way, "Don't you DARE reach for our Lord like that you lowly piece of shit!"</p><p>"Teach him a lesson!" Dagon rattled to the males before snapping their fangs together. "He's YOUR issue. I won't take that fun from you!" And with a nod and turn, Dagon walked beside their Lord down the grimy hallway of Hell, leaving Crowley dazed by Hastur and Ligurs feet.</p><p>"You've disappointed us, Crawley!" Hastur grumbled, looking down upon the stricken Demon by his feet.</p><p>"Gravely disappointed us!"</p><p>"We knew not to trust you and see where it leads you?" Ligur growled.</p><p>Crowley slowly righted himself as both kept berating him about not killing the Angel, nor the mortals, and finally said pointedly, cleaning his nose of blood from Dagon skillful kick, "Instead of watching me then, why hadn't you two bothered to pick off the lot before I knew what was what?"</p><p>The silence-His bravado, he was stupid!</p><p>"Pretty dumb if you ask me, a newly freed Demon, ey? Above? Angel could have Tempted ME, any'a you think of that? No? Just wanted to punch at me then? A'lright, noted, Angel's can Tempt, and Demons and suck at their jobs-"</p><p>It wasn't Hastur who flipped, but Ligur.</p><p>Hastur had helped mend Crowley, watched him 'grow' into that 'freed' Demon-It was HE who hadn't told him Angel's might be able to Tempt, didn't EXPECT Crawley to listen to them after what they'd done to the Fallen!</p><p>Any chance HE had he killed the Angel's! He and Ligur, and they made sure Crawley watched!</p><p>He was placed under THEIR care-Surely he had learned SOMETHING from them…</p><p>Seems Hastur was wrong as he watched painfully as Ligur beat the screaming 'freed' Demon for speaking to them like that. Crawley clawed to get away but Ligurs rage over powering EVERYTHING it touched and instead lost his claws as he was yanked backwards and got bitten next.</p><p>What was WRONG with this Demon?</p><p>His Lord had placed him with himself and Ligur for a reason!</p><p>HE was chosen-Crawley was destined yet-He wasn't very...DEMON at all!</p><p>But no, once Ligur felt sure Crawley learned SOMETHING, Hastur watched as the bloody sweaty redhead lay broken before him, out cold, long since given himself up to unconsciousness.</p><p>His tattered ears lowered, his breath came out in a tired sigh, then began to reach for Crawley.</p><p>"It ain't your fault, Pet."</p><p>Hastur grabbed a broken arm as Ligur grabbed the other.</p><p>"He might need to be taught more things-More blood lust, more hate."</p><p>The skinny Demon nodded, looked upwards and growled, "Fuck'n wanker made us do this to'im!"</p><p>"Yes, yes She did, Pet!"</p><p>"We'll teach him every small but yet on hate and blood and death!" Hastur assured and Ligur grinned wide, proud.</p><p>"You'll be just the Demon you were chosen to be to lead Armageddon!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>